Jealousy
by zutarianalltheway
Summary: The chapters do lead from each other, I changed my mind...I gottam be quick with this story, so yah R&R PLEASE!
1. Aang

Jealousy #1

Aang

I saw them together, making steam from fire and water. It bothered me. I don't know why, they said they were just friends, but it just hurts seeing them happy when they're around each other. They were always happy and smiling and doing stuff together. I hated it. Everything was perfect before he came. Everything was coming together, it was good. I had just gotten the courage up to tell Katara that I loved her, but Zuko always got in my way! I hated him, no, I loathed him. I wanted him dead. I wanted to kill him, to torture him so he could feel what I was feeling now. It crushed me to see her eyes sparkling when she looked at him. I decided to go and spy on them, to see what they were doing. To see what he was doing to make her so happy.

I walked over and saw them in the water, splashing each other. I hid behind a bush, I know, kind of obvious. Zuko dipped his head under water and Katara looked around for him.

"Zuko? Zuko? It's not funny! Come on! Where are you?" At that moment he came up behind her and bound her arms to her sides. He was going to hurt her! She screamed and then laughed. I was confused. He spun her around and gently kissed her. My heart was wrenched out of my chest. I stood there dumbstruck as they kissed passionately.

"Who are we spying on?" I jumped. It was just Toph.

"What makes you think I'm spying on anyone?"

"You are spying on Katara and Zuko again, aren't you?"

"Fine, you caught me! Jeez, can't you let me be alone to spy for a second?"

"No, I don't want to miss out on the fun!"

"Fine, but keep quiet"

"I am the master of this, just watch" I shook my head and looked back at Katara and Zuko. Toph's hand moved in a gesturing manoeuvre and suddenly Katara fell on top of Zuko.

"I know you like me, but I didn't think you wanted me that bad, Kat!" Katara giggled and kissed him.

"Like I said, master" Toph whispered.

"Master at the wrong thing" I muttered sourly.

"What? Why is it wrong?"

"Because I want them apart so I can talk to Katara"

"Haven't you seen anything else other than how beautiful Katara is?" Toph scorned.

"Like what?"

"Like how another girl might like you?" She got up, pushed me over roughly and walked away. I guess my jealousy blinded me. I ran after Toph, I didn't care about Katara anymore, she had Zuko. As long as she was happy, I was happy.


	2. Toph

Jealousy #2

Toph

Uuggghhh. The way his stupid heart beat when she was around sickened me. I hated it. I hated how he gawked at her all the time. I HATED HER!! She had the perfect hair, apparently from his point of view, she always was gentle and she was just like a mother! I hated it!!!! W e were all sitting around the fire while Katara sat eating her food silently. I put my plate down and l;ay back on the ground roughly and sighed.

"What's your problem?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, Toph are you ok?" My heart skipped a beat at his airy voice.

"Yes Sokka, yes _Aang, _I'm fine" I said angrily.

"Toph, why are you so angry at Aang?" Katara asked me. I looked in her direction and scowled.

"I didn't think you were that dense, Katara. I thought maybe you'd have a clue, but obviously your too stupid to figure it out!"

"Is it time?" Aang asked Katara

"time for what?" I burst out.

"Girl stuff, you know what we mean" Katara said gently, despite what I had just said to her.

"NO!" I said sitting up. "What the hell?"

"I just thought, you know, you being angry at Aang and me all the time..." And it clicked. Just like that, she understood.

"You, you like Aang?" I inhaled and walked away, making an earth tent. I wanted to strangle that bitch. She understood, yet she just had to tell everyone!

"Toph, Toph please just let me talk to you" I banged my fist on the ground causing Katara to be pushed back gently by a wall of Earth.

"Let me try" I heard Aang say. I knew he was going to come right in; he could do that now I had taught him. I braced myself. He was coming. What was I to do? He would only reflect anything I would do to him. he knew everything.

"Hi" The door was pulled into the ground and Aang ducked his head in, then he was sitting right behind me. He shut the tent and pulled me back by my shoulders so his head was next to mine.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes things can get so awkward and sad in life, you don't know what to do. You're being toph, and that means being stubborn, I don't mind, just don't get angry at us. Don't blame the people that you love" He whispered in my ear.

"I don't love"

"We both know you do, and so do I"

"Yeah, you love the ice queen"

"Not really..." I pushed his hands off of my shoulders and turned to face him.

"Aang. I love someone who not only isn't interested in me, and has a girlfriend, but I have to live with him!"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I love _you"_ I closed my eyes and tears started to fall. "Sugar queen told you only a second ago!"

"Toph-"

"I know, you gonna say: _I don't like you that way, I love Katara_" I interrupted bitterly.

"No, stop putting words in my mouth. I was going to say, that I never thought you would like any of us. Let alone me, being too feminine for you. And I was also going to say that that is the most nice thing you've ever said to me, not the best thing anyone has ever said to me. And thank you"

"Hasn't sugar queen said that to you?"

"No, she likes Zuko"

"I want you to come back out and eat your dinner. Ignore Katara ignore us all if you want to, just please come out and eat."

"Ok. But before I go, Aang, one more thing"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a hug? It's just that I don't want anyone to see you hugging me out there, just in here"

"Ok" He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. My heart stopped for a second and I just cuddled into him.

"Thank you Aang" Tears spilled over my lids and we walked out of my tent. I took my position and glared at Katara for a second. He was mine now, hopefully...


	3. Sokka

Jealousy #3

Sokka

What was with Aang nowadays? He was always staring at either Toph or Katara, as if he was deciding something. We were sitting around the fire. I examined the scene silently. Suki was delicately sipping from her bowel, I loved how she did that, she was so beautiful and dignified- no, I had to focus! Toph slurped the last of her soup and rested her chin on her hand, obviously bored. She was staring at nothing particular, because she was blind, but she seemed to be looking at Aang. Katara stole a glance at Zuko who was secretly staring at her. They both looked at away when they caught each other. Aang found a particular interest in the grass. His brow furrowed slightly then he looked up at Toph. Then he looked to Katara and back to Toph.

"Well, Kat that was amazing!" Everyone stared at Zuko. "Aang, can I talk to you?" Aang blinked and nodded, stealing one last glance at Toph. I watched as the two young men walked to the beach nearby.

"Toph, why are you so quiet?"

"I have no Idea Snoozles, why are you so not like a pig tonight? Or is that just because your staring at Suki?"

"But why does Aang keep staring at you? What did you and Aang do that makes him gawk at you?" I asked, ignoring her question. Toph blushed and then smiled a little.

"That's for me to know and you to not" I huffed and forgot about it. Then I turned to Katara.

"Why does Zuko keep gawking at YOU?" She coughed, splattering her soup everywhere and stared at me for a second.

"I saw it! You can't deny it! Zuko was staring at you and you were stealing glances at him! What's the deal?"

"Maybe, He likes her and she likes him if you know what I mean?" Toph winked at me.

"Maybe, Toph loves Aang, she just won't admit it!" Toph glared in Katara's direction and pounced on her. She pinned her hands down so she couldn't waterbend.

"How dare you say that? I should have you beheaded!"

"And how would you do that, _princess_?" Toph gritted her teeth and Earthbended a guillotine next to Katara.

"That's how" She let go of Katara so she could see it and then yanked her on it. Katara's hands were bound behind her as Toph lead her to the guillotine. Toph sat on her back, binding her hands and slowly the razor sharp blade of Earth came down. I knew Toph wouldn't do it. She was just trying to scare Katara. Just before it hit Katara's neck Zuko yelled out.

"What the hell Toph?!" Toph raised her head and Katara looked at Zuko.

"Sokka, what's this all about?"

"You two" I answered gesturing to the two dumbfounded boys.

"What do you mean?"

"I asked them both why you kept staring at them and it turned into a fight between the girls and Toph made a guillotine and you two came. That's how it happened." I finished proudly. Toph broke the blade into pieces by balling her hand into a fist and got off Katara.

"She said I loved Aang, I couldn't come back with a retort smart enough, so I just pounced on her, that's all" Toph said walking over to us. Katara got off the be header and straightened her clothes and hair.

"I speak the truth and only the truth, Toph"

"Then tell me, do you love Zuko?" They all stared at her, except Toph of course.

"I, I mean he's nice and all, I forgive him and I, um you know It's not that I love him or anything... I just..."

"You're lying! You love him! Admit it!"

"Fine, I'll admit it if you admit you love Aang! Deal?"

"I can't lie to Aang! I can't tell him I love him if I don't, can I?" Katara's face went red with anger.

"Tell him or I won't admit it!"

"Fine, Aang, I can't stop thinking about you, I love you! You happy Katara?" I watched Aang and Zuko as they both stared at the girls fighting.

"Yes, I am happy. Zuko. What she said" Katara pointed to Toph.

"You actually have to say it, or he won't understand, it's because of his simple mind"

"Zuko, I love you more than anything I own in the world. In fact even more than I love Sokka"

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Well, I don't care, Sokka, at least Suki didn't have to admit in front of everyone that she loved you!" Katara glared at Toph and then pushed through Zuko and Aang .Zuko caught her and hugged her as she tried to push herself away. Aang stood there staring at Toph.

"What do you want twinkle toes?" Toph Snapped crossing her arms.

"Nothing, just, did you mean what you said?"

"Yes, why would I lie? I told you I can't lie to you, I just wouldn't" Aang smiled and pulled Toph into a hug.

"Ok, kid, let go know" Toph said nervously. He pulled back and kissed her.

**Hey guys!!!! I might not be able to post anymore for awhile! I'm still here though, so Ima finish this story up and then I won't write until I move! Ima moving to rocky during my auzzie Christmas, so merry Xmas auzzies!! And Toph14!!!!!! Shes awesome!!!! Less than two weeks till Xmas!!!!! Ok, bye till next year, oh, I'm gonna be posting for as long as I can, so don't panic!!!!!!! Bye!!!!!!!**


End file.
